the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2 In CaveClan.... Moonshine slowly started to pad back to camp. RueyWill put later! 18:26, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Several moons past and there was no sign of Lightningshadow. The clan decided that he must be dead. Icewish ♥ 18:28, March 3, 2013 (UTC) The hope Moonshine had that Lightningshadow was still alive had vanished RueyWill put later! 18:39, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm padded over to teh freash kill pile. He spotted the she-cat and said "Hi, Moonshine." Icewish ♥ 18:41, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine barley looked up, "Oh, hi Firestorm." RueyWill put later! 18:42, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong?" he asked, eating a small mouse. Icewish ♥ 18:43, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Uh, yeah kinda, I lost somebody I loved alot, and now I don't know if I could love someone that much." she mewed quietlyRueyWill put later! 18:46, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Lightningshadow? Yeah, he was kind of an ass, but he was a good deputy," replied Firestorm. Icewish ♥ 18:49, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine winced when Firestorm said ''he was kinda an ass. ''She looked up at him quickly and mewed, "Do you want to go on a walk and talk with me?" RueyWill put later! 18:52, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Um, alright," said Firestorm. Icewish ♥ 18:55, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine nodded at Firestorm and padded out of the cave entrace. "Uh...I need your help." she slowly mewed RueyWill put later! 18:58, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Um, alright," said Firestorm. "What do you need help with?" "Finding Lightningshadow body." RueyWill put later! 19:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Um.....O.K?" said Firestorm. Icewish ♥ 19:03, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "You know what? Nevermind, I guess you think I'm crazeh too." RueyWill put later! 19:08, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "No, I never said that," said Firestorm. "It's just that I was on the last patrol to go find him. We couldn't pick up his scent or anything, and that was when he first whent missing." Icewish ♥ 19:15, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Oh... then why look anymore" she slightly murmured and raced off. RueyWill put later! 19:16, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Wait!" said Firestorm as he ran after Moonshine. "I'll help you, if it'll make you feel any better." Icewish ♥ 19:26, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "No you don't have to help" Moonshine mewed staring at her paws "I'm not even gonna look anymore" she murmured RueyWill put later! 19:28, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud looked outside her den, her blue eyes shimmering. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:29, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Um, O.K then," said Firestorm. "I guess we should go back to camp then." Icewish ♥ 19:30, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sorry for bringing you out here" Moonshine mewed in shame-----Krestalfur limped over to Chillcloud and greeted her. RueyWill put later! 19:32, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud nodded. "How is your leg?" (her leg is injured, right? ouo I think I got it wrong though....) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:33, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Its bearable, but it still hurts, thanks for fixing most of it (x3)" She mewed back. RueyWill put later! 19:36, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "No, it's fine, really," said Firestorm to Moonshine. Icewish ♥ 19:38, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Oh.." Moonshine purred as they walked back, a flicker of feelings arose in her eyes as she looked at Firestorm but she hid the feeling and walked on. RueyWill put later! 19:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud nodded. "Be careful, now. See me if the leg acts up." she vanished back into her den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:41, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw came into camp with two mice. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:44, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud flicked her ears. "Oceanpaw." she meowed. "May I speak with you?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:07, March 4, 2013 (UTC) "O.K," said Oceanpaw as she padded over to her mentor. Icewish ♥ 00:11, March 4, 2013 (UTC) "Be honest. I will not be angry." Chillcloud began. "Do you want to be a warrior?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:13, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw thought about it for a little. "I'm not sure," she said. Icewish ♥ 00:13, March 4, 2013 (UTC) "I know you are having trouble as a medicine cat apprentice." Chillcloud said. "So I've been thinking..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:16, March 4, 2013 (UTC) "What? Why?" asked Oceanpaw, confused. Icewish ♥ 00:18, March 4, 2013 (UTC) "If you approve, I wish to make you a full medicine cat." she said. "If you think you're ready." (/shot I got this wrong didn't I) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:20, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw nodded. "I'm ready, I promise I'll be a great medicine cat." Icewish ♥ 00:25, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud dipped her head. "Good. In a few days we'll travel to the Moon?????." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:27, March 4, 2013 (UTC) (Lets go with Moonstone) Oceanpaw nodded. Icewish ♥ 00:30, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded over to Oceanpaw "hey" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:57, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "Hi!" said Oceanpaw, happily. Icewish ♥ 01:25, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "how are ya?"Flashfire asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:50, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine," said Oceanpaw. "How are you?" Icewish ♥ 01:51, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "i'm great"Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:52, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "I'm going to become a full medicine cat!" purred Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 01:53, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "thats great"Flashfire meowed with a hint of disappointment.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:55, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "Why do you sound so sad?" asked Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 01:56, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "ah nothin, wanna go for a hunt? or are you doing something else?"Flashfire asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:58, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "I guess I could," said Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 02:01, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "okay"Flashfire meowed padding into the forest with Oceanpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:02, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine stared at the ground for the remainder of the night. Images of Lightningshadow and Firestorm flashed through her head RueyWill put later! 22:24, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire cameback and saw Moonshine "hey Moonshine how are ya?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:35, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine barley looked up, "good..." she murmured. ----- Dawnstar padded down to Moonshine and purred "Moonshine, I'm sorry about Lightningshadows death, I know you loved them." RueyWill put later! 22:41, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "well i'm glad your good, i'm sorry about Lightningshadow he was a great cat" Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:44, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine blinked and mewed "Yeah, yeah he was wasn't he?" RueyWill put later! 22:47, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "yes he was" Flashfire meowed "well i'm going for a walk see ya later"he called walking into the forest.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:50, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "Wait! Can I come?" she yelled back and raced after him. RueyWill put later! 22:53, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "sure"Flashfire replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:55, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine walked with him thinking about Firestorm. RueyWill put later! 22:57, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire looked at the trees.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:00, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine couldn't stop thinking about Firestorm so she darted away. RueyWill put later! 23:43, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "wait where are you going?"Flashfire asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:45, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Echowhisper padded out to hunt with Firestorm. Icewish ♥ 23:51, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine accidentally slammed into Firestorm. RueyWill put later! 23:54, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "oh i need to get back to camp! um..see ya later!"he meowed dashing back into camp.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:56, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "Um, hi Moonshine," said Firestorm as he stood up. Icewish ♥ 00:18, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "Oh my starclan! I'm so sorry!" she mewed franticlly then blushed RueyWill put later! 00:26, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "Don't worry, it's fine," said Firestorm. Icewish ♥ 00:37, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Moonshines ears burned with embarresment RueyWill put later! 00:42, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Ashpelt watched Flashfire dart in the camp and padded up to him blushing RueyWill put later! 00:55, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "Would you like to hunt with Echowhisper and I?" asked Firestorm to Moonshine. Icewish ♥ 01:00, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "Uh, sure" she purred and slowly stood up apoligizing RueyWill put later! 01:02, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire walked over to the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:04, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Ashplet followed him and purred "Hiya!" RueyWill put later! 01:13, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "hi"Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:15, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Ashpelt giggled and mewed "I'm Ashpelt!" RueyWill put later! 01:21, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "hi Ashpelt"Flashfire said with a smile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:23, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm nodded and Echowhisper caught a mouse. Icewish ♥ 23:01, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine caught a squirrel. RueyWill put later! 23:08, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "Nice catch," said Firestorm to Echowhisper. The she-cat smiled happily. Moonshine stared at the ground and picked up her catch and padded back to the camp with her catch RueyWill put later! 23:21, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm ran after Moonshine. "What's wrong?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 23:24, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "Look I need to tell you something..." Moonshine said dropping the squirrel, her eyes were flashing with emotion. RueyWill put later! 23:29, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, O.K," said Firestorm. "What is it?" Icewish ♥ 23:39, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "I..." Moonshine hesitated and mewed "I think I like you...." RueyWill put later! 23:41, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, well I like you too," said Firestorm. Echowhisper quickly ran over to them. "I think we better start heading back to camp. We have enough prey and it's kind of getting dark out," she then said. Icewish ♥ 23:48, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine turned and mewed "Go on without me." and padded off RueyWill put later! 00:04, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire looked at the fresh-kill pile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:06, March 7, 2013 (UTC) "Um, O.K then..." said Firestorm. Firestorm and Echowhisper padded back to camp. Icewish ♥ 00:15, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine padded up to a river and sat down with tears in her eyes as she mewed "Lightningshadow, where ever you are, I'm sorry."RueyWill put later! 00:28, March 7, 2013 (UTC) A twig snapped.... Icewish ♥ 00:39, March 7, 2013 (UTC) "Huh?" Moonshine said and stood up with the tears still in her eyes RueyWill put later! 00:41, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire walked over to the pile and got a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:42, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Red eyes gleamed at Moonshine from the shadows.... Moonshine slowly whispered "Lightningshadow?" she tried to process this all. RueyWill put later! 00:47, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire looked back and saw the eyes too.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:50, March 7, 2013 (UTC) "Damn it," said Lightningshadow as he stepped out infront of her. He smiled a little as he said "I was hoping I could scare you." He purred a little. "Come on, let's go back to camp, I have quite a story that I really have to tell you." Icewish ♥ 01:16, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine wiped the tears out of her eyes and jumped on top of Lightningshadow with happiness "Your back!" she mewed and licked his ear, she stepped off and padded back with him RueyWill put later! 01:31, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay